Episode 250 (Manga)
Synopsis In the camp of the Band of the Falcon, Charlotte (in peasant's clothing), with Anna's assistance, has just finished baking confections for Griffith. She intends to use them as a reason to see him, but Anna says that if she wishes to see Griffith, she should simply do so, but Charlotte expresses that seeing Griffith on a whim would only serve to distract him from his duties. Confections in hand, Charlotte departs to see Griffith, Anna silently noting that Charlotte hasn't been so happy since before the Kushan invasion. As Charlotte walks, she notices Griffith standing alone on a hill, looking out at a returning convoy. Charlotte stops dead in her tracks, stunned by Griffith's appearance, which she likens to a piece of art having been given life. She begins to move again. However, before she can reach Griffith and get his attention, the convoy Griffith is looking at is revealed to be a returning Sonia, Mule, and the Kushan children from Vritannis. Sonia runs up the hill excitedly and greets Griffith with a hug, and he warmly greets her back. Sonia says that her excursion to the city resulted in her making a new friend, and Mule an enemy. Eventually, Sonia notices Charlotte watching them from the foot of the hill. Charlotte nervously steps forward and presents her baked goods to the three. Out of politeness, she offers them to everyone present, and Sonia, with a knowing look in her eye, snatches the confections and hands them out to everyone but Charlotte. Griffith compliments Charlotte's baking skills, and the four share a brief moment of silence that is interrupted by Mule who, knowing what Charlotte is attempting, drags Sonia away. Mule explains to Sonia that Charlotte, as Griffith's lover who hasn't had a moment alone with him since joining the Falcons, is trying to do so but can't due to Sonia and Mule's presence. Suddenly in a bad mood, Sonia stuffs her piece of confectionery in Mule's mouth and walks away. At night, Sonia wanders alone along a shallow creek, where she comes upon Irvine sitting alone before a fire and playing a lute. After being given permission, Sonia sits down to warm herself by the fire. After a moment of silence, Sonia remarks that Irvine is always alone, but he explains that as a hunter, alone is where he feels most comfortable. Sonia asks if all hunters hunt alone, but Irvine says it is not so, and that he is an exception. He says that, while he hunts, he slowly loses track of time as he runs through wilderness and stalks the night until he eventually becomes a beast. Sonia says that she, too, knows the feeling of being alone due to her powers as a medium, which means that she can see and hear things normal humans can't, locking her into her own world. Then, talking to herself, Sonia says that she also knows the feeling of being anxious and alone, referring to someone Irvine doesn't know. Sonia falls asleep. After noticing her, Irvine removes his overcoat and places it on her before continuing to play his lute. As she sleeps, Sonia dreams of a kite and an owl playing in a forest, and she also dreams of Griffith. Characters in Order of Appearance